When reading an article, for example, a technical article, often because of limited time, a person may scan the article, reading only select portions. When reading in this manner, there is an increased probability of missing important sections, points and/or insights.
A known attempt to address this issue includes automatic presentation of a summary of an electronic document by presenting the summarization as a body of text, which does not necessarily provide readers with those sections that the reader needs or may be of most interest.